


fermented grapes

by hansen



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hooking up, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, Riding, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansen/pseuds/hansen
Summary: jeremy and michael fuck at a frat party.





	fermented grapes

"i think we're wine drunk," michael observes once he's already shoved his hand down the front of jeremy's jeans. "does that mean we can't consent?"

 

jeremy's face is flushed and his hips are rocking, gently but insistantly, up into michael's palm. "it's fine," he pants. "we're both drunk and stupid, right?"

 

michael is nervous. jeremy can tell. the frat party they're at had the lights dimmed in every room they tried to take shelter in, so they'd settled on what looks to be an extremely pretentious home office. the music is nothing more than a dull thud, allowing jeremy and michael as much privacy as they can get when they're hooking up in someone else's house. jeremy can't remember whose party they're at because michael is rubbing the pad of his thumb against the tip of his cock and he can't fucking think about anything else.

 

"isn't it fucked up that grapes can get us drunk?" michael says as he tugs down jeremy's jeans one-handed. jeremy hitches a leg around michael's hips, gasping softly when michael pushes him back against the wall. they're discombobulated; out of sync. it's so rare for them to be at such a contrast with each other. they look at each other and jeremy is the first to flash an encouraging, albeit nervous, smile. michael, eyebrows drawn and lips pressed tightly together, keeps working his hand against jeremy's erection.

 

"yeah," jeremy concedes, because he only half-heard michael's nervous chatter. he gets it, though. two drunk, virgin best friends are trying to get it on for the first time at a frat party where they don't know anyone and could be walked in on at any moment. at least one of them has got to be nervous. jeremy's too drunk to worry about it, but michael's anxiety seems to know no bounds.

 

when michael kisses him, it's hard and wet. their teeth clack together painfully, and jeremy would've winced away if it hadn't felt so good and so michael. kissing michael, jeremy has realized, feels a lot like sighing. not a disappointed or annoyed sigh, but instead a sigh of relief. kissing michael feels content and right and _fucking finally_ , y'know?

 

maybe he's just drunk.

 

"they're fermented grapes, though," michael continues once he pulls away, as if he hadn't just knocked the wind out of jeremy. jeremy absently registers the string of spit that clings to michael's chin before he puts his own mouth to work, kissing down michael's neck. his hands busy themselves in trying to unbutton michael's button-down, in which he looks unfairly sexy. michael, having given up on his quest to jerk jeremy off (much to jeremy's dismay), hikes jeremy's other leg around his hips. jeremy gasps again, louder, when michael shoves him against the wall and pins him there.

 

since when was michael so strong? fuck, he's hot. when did michael get hot? was he this hot when they were in high school? jeremy can't seem to think about anything else. he can't think about wine and grapes and fermenting wine grapes because michael is grinding against his growing erection and it's making him feel just as fermented as grapes in wine. "do you think that cha— ah — changes anything?" jeremy revels in the reaction he got from nibbling michael's neck. it only deters him from his ridiculous rambling for a second, though. "like, what's the difference, y'know?"

 

for a moment, jeremy leans back. he lets the frantic unbuttoning and rutting settle. michael is flushed when jeremy studies him. his hands grip jeremy's hips hard. he has no idea what he's doing. neither does jeremy, obviously, but this time it isn't enough to stop michael from feeling small. jeremy threads his fingers through michael's hair and leaves them there. his fingers scritch at the base of michael's neck and it seems to calm him, if only minutely. "you can ferment my grapes anytime," jeremy tells him.

 

michael gawks. then he laughs. his tension melts away, so much so that he nearly lets jeremy slip out of his grip, but catches him at the last minute and gathers him close. he kisses jeremy all over — his face and his neck and his lips and his lips and his lips. jeremy's giggling too, now. "we got this," jeremy reassures him. michael nods.

 

"i'm gonna ferment your grapes so fucking hard, jer," michael says, so determined he might be serious, which just throws jeremy into another laughing fit. "bro, you're gonna be nutting wine with how fermented your grapes are."

 

jeremy kisses him. the intent is soft, but michael reciprocates with something much more primal. jeremy whines and relents, letting michael take control of him. confident michael is a lot hotter than overthinking michael, jeremy notices. there are a lot fewer uncertain touches. it'd be hard to feel uncertain about how jeremy's feeling, considering all the whining and begging and yesyesyesing.

jeremy wiggles his hips, desperate for some kind of friction. he lolls his head to the side when michael starts to nip and suck at his neck.

 

"michael," jeremy breathes, tugging at michael's hair. "michael, michael."

 

michael pulls his mouth off of jeremy and blinks up at him. every fibre in jeremy's being wants him to kiss michael's shiny red lips until the sun rises and the frat boys kick them out, but he controls himself. "you okay?" michael says. jeremy's heart does several flips.

 

"i'm okay. but, um..." jeremy wiggles his hips again. "are we just gonna stay here and dry hump like teenagers, or are we gonna do it, like, for realsies?"

 

michael stares at him. "you turned 20 two weeks ago, dude, don't even try to pull that sh—"

 

"michael, we don't have to do anything if you're not comf—"

 

"no, it's not that, i just—" michael's hands are back to gripping jeremy's hips. "look, jer, i don't... i don't wanna just do it and never do it again, y'know? i wanna— i— you're like really hot, did you know that? hella smokin'. 100 percent dick-down material."

 

jeremy shoves michael's shoulder, which only serves to make michael pull him closer. "dude, shut up!"

 

"i mean it! you're hot and you— god, this is gonna sound gay as fuck, but you're, like, the only person i'd trust doin' the dirty with right now, y'know? while i'm still figuring out how to be... good at it? and you obviously know about the downstairs business, so that's another headache i wouldn't have to worry about if we became..." he trails off, at a loss.

 

"friends with benefits?" jeremy supplies, perhaps a bit hopeful.

 

michael scoffs. "what kind of romcom-ass hot garbage is that?"

 

"fine, fine," jeremy says thoughtfully, resting his hands on michael's chest. "how about..." he looks at him mischievously. "bang bros."

 

"bang bros?" michael echos incredulously. "no fucking way, man—"

 

"we're either bang bros or we don't bang at all!"

 

michael stills, mouth dropping into a pout. "fine. we're bang bros."

 

jeremy cheers, but his victory is shortlived, as michael leans back from the wall and forces jeremy to grip his thighs around his hips. "michael—!"

 

oh, jeremy thinks as michael sets him down on the couch (who the fuck puts a couch in a home office? pretentious white people, that's who). it's happening. they're gonna do it.

 

jeremy blinks up at michael, all doe eyed and pure as a lamb. he wants michael to absolutely wreck him.

 

and god, does michael deliver.

 

michael sinks to his knees and pushes jeremy's legs apart. jeremy makes an unattractive noise when michael looks up at him, his hand already rubbing at jeremy's bulge. "you tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" michael says, the softness in his voice contrasting the heat in his eyes.

 

"there is literally nothing in the world you could do that would make me wanna stop you."

 

michael laughs at that, but then he pulls jeremy closer by the hips and suddenly he's not laughing anymore. now he's working jeremy's jeans down to his ankles and latching his mouth around the protruding bulge in jeremy's boxers. jeremy makes a series of unintelligible noises, writhing and bucking up against the heat of michael's tongue.

 

with a frustrated growl, michael pins jeremy's hips to the couch. a pitiful whine escapes jeremy's throat. he's already tearing up, already desperate, and michael's barely touched him. "michael," he mewls, squirming against his strong grip. "i need— i need—"

 

"i know what you need, princess," michael purrs, peering up at jeremy through his eyelashes. michael is pretty and sexy and handsome and cute all at the same time and it's making jeremy's head spin. "you want me to suck you off, huh?"

 

distantly, jeremy wonders where michael learned to talk like that, but instead of asking, he lets out a string of moans that could make a porn star blush.

 

"that's what i thought," michael says, ridiculously cocky. he slips his thumbs into jeremy's waistband and eases his boxers down.

 

suddenly self-conscious, jeremy tries to close his legs, but michael catches his knees and keeps them held apart. "what d'you think you're doing, baby?"

 

jeremy hides his face in his hands. "i'm the only... exposed one," he admits. he opens his fingers to peer at michael through them and is hit with a wave of love for his best friend, who's looking at him with the most understanding and fond, albeit mildly amused, smile he's ever received.

 

michael leans back and pulls his own shirt off.

 

"that's hardly fair," jeremy grumbles to a very pleased, grinning michael, looking like he's discovered a loophole. "besides, you shouldn't have sex with a binder on."

 

that makes michael scowl because he knows jeremy is right. "fine," he says around a pout. he wriggles out of his binder and jeremy has the common decency not to stare. when he looks back, michael's pulled his button-down back on, buttoned just enough to cover his chest.

 

jeremy smiles down at him, perhaps a bit cocky. "the pants too."

 

"who died and made you king?" michael asks stubbornly as he does what he's told, freeing himself from his nice jeans so he's down to his boxers.

 

"you said to stop you if i—"

 

"yeah, yeah, i know," michael says. "all better now?"

 

jeremy nods and michael melts into a smile. "good," he says smoothly, returning his attention to jeremy's cock. jeremy squirms under the attention, and michael finds one of jeremy's hands. he gives it a squeeze and jeremy's heart explodes.

 

reluctantly, michael pulls his hand away to fully attend to jeremy's cock. he grasps it experimentally, earning a pleased whine from jeremy. "interesting," michael says and jeremy rolls his eyes. he leans forward and wraps his lips around the head.

 

jeremy's hands fly to michael's hair. he's shivering and whimpering and michael's only just started. michael hums, pleased with himself, and inches himself further down jeremy's length. his tongue explores the cock in his mouth, unsure of exactly what to do with it, but having seen enough porn to have an idea. he gives a suck to test the waters and it sends jeremy keening. "fu—uck!" jeremy whines, voice high in his throat. "shit, michael, that's so—" michael takes half of jeremy's cock into his mouth and jeremy's sentence breaks off into a wrecked moan.

 

it takes all of jeremy's strength to not buck up into michael's mouth and completely choke him. instead, he gently rocks his hips, and is startled when michael moans around his cock. "that's good?" jeremy gawks. michael gives another affirmative moan and jeremy, inspired, grasps a handful of michael's hair and gives it a tug as he hitches his hips upward.

 

michael whines, his fingers digging into jeremy's thighs. jeremy watches in a daze as michael ruts his hips against nothing. "fuck," jeremy says. "you're so fucking hot, michael, you're so gorgeous, you're all mine, my pretty boy, michael, oh my god, oh, fuck—" then he tugs michael's hair hard, thorougly yanking him off of his dick.

 

michael (after letting out the sexiest little whimper jeremy has ever heard) blinks up at jeremy with wide eyes. "did i mess up?" he asks. sucking dick must have really made him feel vulnerable, because michael looks wrecked and desperate to get his mouth back around jeremy's cock.

 

"no, no, baby, you did so beautiful," jeremy is quick to reassure. "i was just— i was really close."

 

"so? cumming is kinda the point of getting your dick wet."

 

"well, i know, i just... i wanna, y'know..." he looks down at michael, who looks immaculate and blurry between his thighs. his face is flushed and his lips are parted and his glasses must have fallen off between the wall and the couch because he wasn't wearing them anymore. he's the most beautiful person jeremy's ever seen. "i wanna have sex with you."

 

michael's mouth closes, then opens, and then closes again. "okay," michael finally says, like he's startled. his voice is pitched high and jeremy sees him wince when he hears it.

 

"we don't have to—"

 

"no, no, i want to!" michael quickly amends. "believe me, dude," he rises from his knees and plants his hands on either side of jeremy's hips, effectively getting all up in his personal space. "i've wanted to do this for a while."

 

jeremy whimpers. "just sit on my dick already, michael." he means to sound demanding but it comes out like a plea. michael settles in jeremy's lap, still covered by his boxers. jeremy's hands waste no time in locating michael's clit, rubbing experimental circles and revelling in the whiny reactions. "not so dominant after all, huh?" jeremy breathes.

 

michael grumbles and ducks his face into the crook of jeremy's neck, despite his hips rolling up into jeremy's hand. jeremy slips his hand into michael's boxers and pauses. "is it okay to touch you, uh— there?"

 

the eye roll in michael's voice is audible. "yes, jeremy, you can touch me there."

 

"listen, i'm just making sure you're comfortable, i'm all about consensual dick touchi—"

 

"jeremy!"

 

jeremy shuts his mouth and plunges a finger into michael's entrance. he gasps at the sudden intrusion, squirming and burying his moans into jeremy's neck. "oh, fuck," he gasps, rocking his hips back and forth in an effort to bury jeremy's digit deeper inside him. jeremy takes the hint, inserting a second finger and pushing them as deep as they'll go. he explores michael's insides, trying to find whatever spot that'll make him scream.

 

"jeremy, jeremy, c'mon," michael begs. his hands claw at jeremy's shoulder blades.

 

"what, baby?" jeremy coos, starting to work his fingers slower. he scissors them inside him, punctuating each deliberate movement to keep michael chasing the pleasure. his free hand cups michael's ass and gives it a squeeze, which michael keens into. "tell me what you want."

 

michael releases a string of unintelligable whines. a low laugh escapes jeremy before he leans back. michael's eyebrows are drawn up and his lips are parted so invitingly that jeremy just has to kiss him. michael returns the kiss with desperate ferocity and the exchange leaves them both panting. "please," michael whimpers. "please, fuck me."

 

how could jeremy say no to that? he removes his fingers from michael and adjusts michael's hips so he can slide easily onto his cock.

 

michael hovers, suspended on his knees, and looks up at jeremy, almost expectant. it takes a minute for jeremy to realize that michael is asking him for permission. jeremy smiles, full of fondness, and tells him, "what're you waiting for?"

 

there's no hesitation when michael lets his knees slip and he eases jeremy's cock inside him. "nice and easy," jeremy says soothingly, slipping his hands under michael's shirt and rubbing his sides. he tries to stay composed at first, because michael is red and panting and he needs some time to collect himself, but jeremy finds that task to be Extremely Fucking Difficult. michael's insides are hot and tight and every instinct in jeremy's body is telling him to move his hips and chase the pleasure.

 

he waits, though. michael tangles his fingers in jeremy's hair and sinks until he's sitting in jeremy's lap again. jeremy has to pull him close and hide his face against his neck. the hands in his hair scritch soothingly at his scalp and jeremy thinks he could stay this close to michael forever. he moves to trail kisses along michael's neck, nipping and sucking and making michael's hip stir at the stimulation.

 

gently, jeremy starts to move his hips. michael gasps and tightens around jeremy, which isn't helping his constant battle against prematurely cumming. michael starts to move his hips too, lifting himself slightly before dropping back down. jeremy's hands dip to michael's ass again and michael grins, a mix of shy and thrilled. jeremy grins back at him, because michael has the most contagious smile in the world.

 

jeremy kisses him because he can. kissing michael is addictive. michael hums and then he moans. he tightens around jeremy, who pistons his hips upward. he wants to get off (obviously), but he finds himself much more concerned with michael's pleasure. god, he wants to make michael feel good. he guesses he's doing a pretty good job, because michael starts to whimper about how he's so close and how he needs to cum and how jeremy needs to please let him cum.

 

"you're gonna cum for me?" jeremy says. he loves that. he loves that michael wants to cum for him and only for him.

 

michael gasps and nods frantically when jeremy harshly hitches his hips up into him. "yes, yes, only for you, jer— jeremy, please, ah, fuck—!"

 

jeremy grabs michael's hips and pins them against his lap, burying his cock completely inside him. "cum for me," jeremy demands and michael does.

 

michael's orgasm is high and drawn out. he dissolves into a mess of whimpers and moans, twitching against jeremy's grip on his hips. the stimulation is so much, jeremy nearly comes inside michael. he knows better, though, and lifts michael's hips before he cums onto his stomach. jeremy wishes he could take a picture of fucked-out michael covered in his cum. he would make it his wallpaper.

 

when their highs settle, michael drops back into jeremy's lap and effectively smothers him. "dude—" jeremy croaks, squirming. "my legs are fucking FAST asleep right now."

 

"are you calling me fat?" michael asks him sarcastically. his voice has returned to its regular low rumble and jeremy is kind of relieved.

 

"i'm calling you four inches taller than me," he scoffs. "get up."

 

michael groans dramatically, but does as he's told, flopping backwards onto the couch. he wiggles his boxers back on and only gives jeremy the chance to do the same before he grabs him.

 

"what're you— michael!" jeremy's voice cracks as michael tugs him into his chest. the couch definitely isn't big enough for two 20-year-old men to cuddle on, but that wouldn't stop them from trying. jeremy settles into michael's neck and places a few absent kisses there while michael's hand, big and warm, rubs his back.

 

they stay that way for a while, still and warm and sleepy, until michael breaks the silence. "so, uh. that happened."

 

"yeah."

 

"how do you feel?"

 

jeremy ponders this question. he scooches back a bit to look up at michael. "like fermented grapes," he says seriously.

 

michael stares at him. then he laughs. then jeremy laughs. they're two half-naked, not-virgin-anymore best-friends-with-benefits who just fucked for the first time at a stranger's house party. they couldn't be happier.

 

"what the fuck are we doing?" michael asks around a laugh and jeremy grins incredulously.

 

"i don't know, dude. i just know that i really like—" he really likes michael. plain and simple. he likes— no, he loves— every single thing about michael mell, but he's not about to drop that truth bomb on him right then and there, so he swallows the realization and barrels on. "making out with you. and fucking you. you're not half bad."

 

"shut up, man," michael says, but he's grinning. after a moment, he adds, "i like doing that stuff with you too. so, i guess that's what we're doing, huh?"

 

"yeah. i guess so."

 

michael combs his fingers through jeremy's hair. "sounds pretty good to me."

 

jeremy holds up his fist. "to fermenting each other's grapes for the forseeable future?"

 

with a roll of his eyes, michael bumps his fist against jeremy's. "to fermenting each other's grapes for the forseeable future."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: obc.tumblr.com


End file.
